Lugar-Comum
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ela era aquele lugar-comum tão estranho. - Fic feita para o Fórum Papéis Avulsos. - DEAN/KRISSY


Nome: Fla Doomsday

Banda/Cantor: Linkin Park - Castle of Glass

Fandom: Supernatural

Nível: Médio

Ship: Dean/Krissy

Sinopse: Ela era aquele lugar-comum tão estranho.

**N.A.:** _Eu quis evitar, eu fiz de tudo, mas esse shipper é tudo de lindo e eu vou escrever sim! Fico feliz demais por poder ter esse Projeto lindo para me dar ideias e fandons tão incríveis como esse de Supernatural. Eu tinha abandonado LP por um tempo, mas aí saiu esse último cedo e me apaixonei tudo de novo._

_Sem betagem, sorry! Tirei o máximo de erros, mas sabem como é, né?!_

_Boa Leitura!_

**Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, apenas o plot. Agradeço Eric Kripke por criar um mundo tão único. E agradeço Linkin Park por voltar a ser foda!**

* * *

**Lugar-Comum**

_Cause I'm only a crack_

_In this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see_

_For you to see_

Sempre a caça, sempre a mesma vida. Desde pequeno, era isso que ele vivia. Era exatamente o que ele vivia e não havia volta. Não mais, não quando já morrera, já vira passado, futuro, vivera no limite e na escuridão. Não havia mais volta para nada do que ele fazia. Dean sabia que a vida era essa, e que nada, nem mesmo ninguém poderia mudar.

Ele sempre seria um Hunter. Ele e Sam. E nada poderia mudá-los. Nada poderia tirá-los daquela vida. Nem o sonho de ter uma família, de passar o nome Winchester para frente, e ver seus filhos terem uma vida longe de tudo aquilo. Não, Dean sabia que a família morreria com eles, e outros Hunters teriam que continuar o que eles faziam. Outros Hunters teriam que levar o nome para longe, pois ele e Sam não conseguiam cogitar a ideia de construir uma família naquele mundo.

Um mundo onde adolescentes levantavam armas e lutavam, pois os pais foram mortos por criaturas do submundo. Por criaturas que aterrorizavam os pesadelos de crianças, que remetiam um frio na espinha. E Dean sempre pensava nela. Sempre que lhe vinha na mente família, pensava nela. _Krissy Chambers_. Ela agora deveria ter dezenove, quase vinte anos. Ela estava naquela estrada. Ela era uma Hunter sem opção de saída daquele beco.

Olhou Sam dormindo ao seu lado e alcançou o celular em seu bolso da jaqueta. Pensou bem antes de ligar, a luz do celular iluminando o interior escuro do Impala. Era noite, estava frio, as janelas estavam fechadas, e a estrada estava escura. Respirou fundo e colocou o aparelho no ouvido, esperando os quatro toques antes dela atender.

A voz dela era o lugar-comum. A voz dela era grossa e fina, era séria e risonha. E ele nunca conseguira realmente colocar um nome sobre o que Krissy era para ele. Uma irmã, uma amiga, uma protegida e algo mais. Dean era homem suficiente para saber que ela era tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada. Nada do que ele poderia querer, e nada do que ele merecia.

"Sabe, Dean, ligar no meio da madrugada e ficar em silêncio eleva o nível de sacanagem, sabia?"

Ele riu baixo. Sam remexeu-se no banco, mas continuou dormindo. Respirou fundo outra vez, levantando as sobrancelhas ao ouvi-la falar novamente.

"Está longe?"

"Não."

Sua resposta a fez suspirar como se estivesse cansada. Sorriu. Ela era um vazio que preenchia o seu. Um anormal tão normal que Dean sentia-se como se afundasse dentro daquela ano novamente, onde estivera tão feliz e fora de seu habitual mundo, que não lembrava nem mesmo seu nome de Hunter. Mas ela ao mesmo tempo lhe trazia os demônios, Leviatãs, Purgatório, Castiel, tudo em mente. Ela era algo que ele precisava e ao mesmo tempo, não.

"Ok, vovô, venha para cá."

Desligou o telefone após assentir brevemente. Era o que ele precisava. Vê-la. Precisava do lugar-comum e do lembrete da vida que ele nunca poderia ter. Da tristeza de ter e não ter, de ser e não ser. De vê-la e não ter ideia do que sentir. Dean sabia que aquilo nunca sairia de sua mente, nunca deixaria sua boca, afinal ele era Dean Winchester, sentimentos não eram seu maior forte. Mas poderia dar-se ao luxo de olhá-la por algumas horas, saber dela e sua vida injusta por algumas horas.

* * *

Krissy estava igual e ao mesmo tempo diferente. Estava alto, ganhara mais peso, músculos, cicatrizes e um rosto que revelava a quem soubesse o que procurar, o quanto a caça já havia lhe tirado.

"Realmente estava perto."

Ela sorria debochada, os olhos fixos nos seus, mesmo quando falava com Sam. E Dean sentia-se com o peito apertado e solto. O alívio que precede a tempestade e o desastre. E ele sabia que o desastre não seria pequeno quando ela começasse a inundar sua mente, a subir por sua pele, a rastejar em sua mente como ele já sabia que ela faria.

Não, para Dean, Krissy era tudo, e alguém que é tudo, acaba perdendo-se no vazio dentro dele. Apoiou-se na parede da cozinha dela, vendo-a indicar onde Sam poderia tomar banho e dormir, e então olhá-lo.

"Está... quieto."

Sorriu pelo canto da boca, aproximando-se. Abraçou-a. Ela não entendia, e talvez nunca o fosse. E Dean sabia que a cada vez que a visse, arrastaria um pedaço dela para dentro de si, e aquilo começava a matá-lo. Beijou o topo da cabeça dela. Sorriu ao ouvi-la suspirar baixo, surpresa. Ela não entendia, e Dean pediu para que nunca entendesse.

"Dean."

A voz dela era baixa e temerosa. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que a visse com medo, talvez fosse a última. E para ele fazia sentido que ela sentisse medo de si. Sim, fazia muito sentido. Viu-a levantar a cabeça, os olhos sérios, mas buscando. E Dean apenas queria deixar aquilo tudo para trás, perder-se ali. Naquele momento, naqueles olhos, naquele lugar-comum tão estranho.

Sentiu-a impulsionar o corpo para cima, ficando nas pontas dos pés, os lábios por sobre os seus. E então, era como desfazer-se. Era como perder parte por parte, membro por membro, e querer toda a sensação novamente. Ela segurou-o com força, e Dean quis mais, quis que ela estivesse dentro de si, preenchendo aquele vazio que nunca seria preenchido, não mais.

Empurrou-a na parede mais próxima. Prendeu-a sem medo de machucá-la, sem medo de assustá-la. Afinal, era Krissy. E Krissy sabia exatamente como ele era. Beijou-a. Correu suas mãos pelo corpo dela, sentiu a respiração rápida como fogo em palha.

"Dean..."

A voz dela era baixa, mas carregada de sentimentos. E aquilo lhe assustava. Dean assustava-se com a força dos sentimentos. Desceu suas mãos pela barriga dela, levantando sua blusa, seus lábios cravando beijos na curva do pescoço dela. As pequenas mãos dela corriam suas costas, desciam sua jaqueta, alisavam seu cabelo. Dean não queria pensar, queria apenas deixá-la ciente do quão vazio ele era. Do quão vazio aquilo era. Voltou a boca para a dela, seus dedos a apertarem os seios dela por debaixo da blusa, leves gemidos ecoando dentro de sua boca. Não podia mais, não queria mais apenas aquilo, precisava apagar qualquer traço de Dean Winchester de sua mente naquele momento.

Abriu a calça jeans dela, a desceu e a viu tirá-la, empurrá-la para o lado com os pés. E abriu sua própria calça. Não precisava pensar, não precisava negar ou dizer nada. Apenas precisava. Levantou uma das pernas dela para sua cintura, vendo-a olhá-lo com os olhos semi-cerrados. A postura violenta, pretensiosa de Krissy, deixada de lado. Ali ela entregava-se como qualquer outra pessoa, menos a Hunter que ele conhecera anos antes.

Puxou o corpo dela para cima, beijou-a novamente enquanto com uma mão afastava a renda para o lado e com a outra guiava-se para dentro dela. E era aquele momento. O momento em que quebrasse, que não se importa com os estilhaços. O momento em que o corpo reage aos sentimentos e esquece o que realmente importa: o mundo lá fora.

Empurrou com força seu corpo contra o dela. Vendo-a bater a cabeça na parede com certa força, os olhos fechados, a boca aberta com um gemido doloroso. Beijou o pescoço dele enquanto enterrava-se naquele corpo pequeno e comum. Enterrava-se na tentativa de não mais sair, nunca mais. E ela gemia. Chamava seu nome como em uma música antiga, e Dean apenas aplicava mais força conforme ela falava. E não foram necessários muitos minutos, ou muito gemidos. Krissy logo amoleceu em seus braços, beijando seu pescoço, mordendo sua pele, machucando a carne com os dentes.

Dean continuou se empurrando contra ela. Ouvindo-a gemer mais dolorosamente, ouvindo-a dizer seu nome, acompanhado de incentivos que ele nunca ouvira antes da boca dela. Fechou os olhos e estocou uma última vez, com força, dentro do corpo dela, sentindo-a lhe apertar, lhe deixar seguro. E derramou-se como há anos não fazia. Era como uma liberdade onde nunca poderia ter. Era como ver a entrada do céu, e ver o portão fechado. Era como sorrir para o sol, que nunca lhe devolveria o sorriso.

"Está seguro, Dean."

Olhou-a, sem mover-se. Sem sair de dentro dela, sem deixá-la descer. Ela estava segura, e lhe dissera que ele também. Beijou-a. Pois ele sabia que Krissy nunca pediria que ele ficasse, nunca pedira para deixar a vida de Hunter, mas que ele pertencia aquele lugar-comum que ela era, mesmo que já não sobrasse muito dele para ela ter.

_Fim._


End file.
